


Practice

by Skylin3



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylin3/pseuds/Skylin3
Summary: Yukari had been training to defeat the other group Elle-P mentioned for the ball she was hosting. However, after a certain someone visits her room, things become a bit more intimate...Written for ShuYuka Week Day 3: Music/Dancing!
Relationships: Arisato Minato/Takeba Yukari, Persona 3 Protagonist/Takeba Yukari, Takeba Yukari/Yuuki Makoto
Kudos: 17
Collections: Shuyuka Week





	Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This my 3rd submission for the week! I don't have much to say other than that this a very short piece that takes place during P3D! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

"And 1… And 2… And 1…" Yukari said, counting Fuuka's steps as she completed the dance routine. "Go Fuuka! You've gotten so much better!"

"T-thanks!" Fuuka huffed and puffed, trying to get her breathing under control. "Can I take a break now?"

"Just a little more Fuuka, pretty please! I'm in this to win this contest Elle-P keeps talking about," Yukari pleaded with the shorter girl. "Look just one more go, we're almost to the part where we can sync each other's movements up!"

Before Fuuka could protest further, a knock fell on Yukari's door. The brunette didn't really want to answer, but she didn't have much of a choice. She figured it was probably Junpei wanting to show her another one of his "dance moves." But much to her surprise when she opened the door a familiar set of greyish-blue eyes looked at her curiously. 

"Oh! M-Minato! W-what are you doing here???" she asked flusteredly. 

She didn't mean to blush because it was already normal for him to see her, but after Elle-P's comments on "banging," she couldn't face him normally. Though that was more so her imagination going to places that she normally didn't think about… Unless it was about him… 

_ "Gah! What am I thinking?! He's right there Yukari, snap out of it!" _

"Uh, Yukari?" Minato called out to her.

"Iwasn'tthinkingofanythinginappropriate!" She said out loud, putting her hands over her mouth.

"Um, what? I just wanted to see if we could get some dance practice in. You know for your next song?" He said with the utmost sincerity. 

_ "I'm saved,"  _ Fuuka thought to herself. 

"Umm… s-sure, Fuuka needed a break anyway, why don't you come in." She invited him in and guided him towards her bed. 

Yukari looked to Fuuka, who was just happily smiling as she waved goodbye and let herself out. Yukari let out a sigh, she didn't mean to push her so hard, but just being alone with Minato right now seemed a little harder than usual. Of course, it was all because of that stupid comment, but a part of her wondered what it was like to dance with him.

If she was honest with herself she had expected herself to be the one to go looking for him, but he had her beat at that already. She turned her attention to him and caught him gazing at the various posters in her room. 

"S-so? What do you want to practice?"

"Hm? I was thinking we could probably try the one for Brand New Days again," he said.

"Oh that one, but don't I solo most of the beginning? How will you practice if we don't finish the part?" She tilted her head curiously.

"Well, we're just going to have to work through that part faster aren't we?" he teased her, forming a sly smirk across his lips. 

Was that his attempt to make her even more flustered? Because it didn't work the way he was hoping it would if she was being honest. He had his moments in which he would cause her to blush but those came about naturally… This one was just a tad bit too forced for her liking.

Regardless, he was right. They had to get that part down as quickly as possible if they wanted to win against the other group. She went over to her stereo and changed the song. 

As the song began Minato started to move about at the center of her room. He swayed from side to side in a smooth motion, wasting no time behind each beat. Yukari couldn't help but be mesmerized by how focused he looked. He was so calm compared to her it honestly made her a bit jealous, but she would just have to show him. 

Minato pointed a finger upwards and then signaled towards her. The song ramped up its pace and Yukari moved in dancing alone as she twirled around him. She noticed he had his hand out as if offering to help her. She ignored him and instead motioned for him to move with her. He gave her a confident smirk and joined her. 

Their moves were in sync with one another as they danced around each other. They went from facing each other to casually swaying back to back as the beat picked up again. Yukari was amazed by how well he managed to adjust to her moves, yet she also couldn't help but be proud of herself for being the one to guide him along. 

"Phew, that was perfect, wasn't it?" Yukari cheered with excitement as she regained control of her breathing. 

"Yeah, we worked up quite a sweat there," Minato said, looking at her with a gentle smile. "Want to go again?"

"We just finished though… Don't you want a break?" She asked. After all, she had been coaching Fuuka earlier.

"Well, I was thinking we could go a bit slower?" He offered. 

She couldn't tell exactly, but judging from the look on his face it looked like he was embarrassed to ask what he had just said. Was he blushing? It was rare for her to see him in that state, but the more she thought about it the more his question intrigued her.

"Y-you want to slow dance with me?" she tried to play it off with a teasing smirk, but her rosy cheeks said otherwise.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"N-no! I just… I've never been asked to slow dance with a guy, I-I care about before…" she confessed to him.

"Then… do you mind?" He stuck his hand out towards her while still trying to hide the fact that he was blushing albeit quite poorly. 

Yukari thought he looked cute for doing so though. She shook her head, putting his doubts to rest and took his hand in kind. She rested her free hand on his back. He put his on the small of her back and together they slowly swayed side to side. It was awkward at first having no music to accompany them, but Yukari began humming a tune on her own. She kept going until Minato picked up on it and they created their own sound as they moved about the room. 

For a place where these types of memories could vanish the moment they fell asleep, she would make sure that this moment wouldn't leave her. After all, her confession and his own were long overdue. Now it was just a matter of when they tell each other. Unfortunately, it would have to wait until they got back to the real world. For now, she would just have to take in this moment and enjoy it for as long she could.


End file.
